Hogwarts: A History
by LittleMissDreamer7
Summary: The four founders of Hogwarts each had their own house for the school of witchcraft and wizardry, but they all agreed on one thing...never tickle a sleeping dragon...The story of why the founders of Hogwarts decided to leave a bit of wisdom for ALL students


**Hogwarts: A History**

**A/N: Hi I hope you enjoy :) I'm so sorry for grammar and spelling. But I try my best.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yes, I own Harry Potter. **

***Jesus rides in on a motorbike***

**Jesus: THOU SHALT NOT TELL LIES, DEMON!**

**Me: What in the name of Merlin? I'm not even religious!**

**Jesus: Speak the truth, or I shall take your collection of Harry Potter and Sherlock Holmes.**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN, I DO NOT OWN! FORGIVE ME! *begs on knees***

***Jesus smiles and takes off on his motorbike, leaving LittleMissDreamer7 more than a little scared.**

* * *

><p>The four founders of Hogwarts each had their own house for the school of witchcraft and wizardry, but they all agreed on one thing...never tickle a sleeping dragon...The story why the founders of Hogwarts decided to leave a bit of wisdom for ALL students of their school.<p>

A man in maroon robes was leaning in his chair in his study relaxed. He rubbed his dark red beard thoughtfully. The school year was over and he could finally...

"GODRIC!" Godric Gryfindoor flinched as he heard Rowena Ravenclaw's thick Scottish accent shout his name angrily. She must have noticed the...

Rowena stomped into the room in her usual blue robes and her diadem resting on her head, her beautiful but strict face scrunched up in anger " I really don't think Hogwarts needs a lion scaring the Slytherine's every time they walk through the castle doors!"

Godric had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "But Sally was being mean to my sorting hat! I had every right to be mean to his snakes!"

Rowena sighed. "Honestly you two will be the death of me! I've never seen two best friends fight with one another so much!"

"Sally and I love each other really, you know what they say Rowena, opposites attract! It's just playful banter. I'm sure he took the joke well and will stay away from my hat from now on."

Salazar Slytherine was fuming! He paced back and forth in his study, emerald robes swishing around him as he hissed angrily to his snake. Spittle flying from his mouth and into his beard. Granted the joke wasn't nearly as bad as the things Salazar and Godric usually did, but he liked to make good impressions on his students. His dear cunning purebloods were pretty shaken up after the gateway was blocked by a six foot lion and roared at his house members when they tried to walk out the castle doors. That stupid hat deserved what it got in the first place!

The hat wasn't even Gryffindor's for goodness sake! Yes it may have come off the idiots head but it had all four founders magic inside!

Salazar had every right to shout at the hat after it started singing a song in favor of the other three founders and not him! Godric was pushing the line now. Yes he had put up with his jokes and even joked back! However this was different now, HE was different! He didn't want to put up with Godrics petty jokes anymore. To Salazar now, Godric was nothing more than a blood traitor along with Rowena and Helga. Godric had argued that muggle borns should be allowed to study in Hogwarts... Salazar (to put it mildly) wasn't impressed. Salazar knew he couldn't trust muggles, as it was the 10th century, muggles were hunting for those with magic, and they didn't deserve to be in Hogwarts. He would bet his magic that after Godric and Salazar had their argument on blood purity; Godric had a little heart to heart with the hat and turned it against him. He had a feeling their friendship wasn't going to be the same again after their fight and it angered and saddened Slytherine at the same time.

Helga and Rowena looked at the two men a little astonished the next morning. They were hoping to have to put up with their pointless and humors arguing with each other, not complete silence. Helga, a kind plump witch in golden robes shifted in her seat uncomfortably, not enjoying the silence at all. She was tempted to throw something at Godric without him looking and blame it on Salazar just so they would argue; she was even tempted to throw her precious goblet at both of their heads! The only thing that stopped her was the glare from Salazar and the hungry look of his pet snake as it curled around his shoulders.

Rowena didn't mind the silence or Salazar; in fact the only thing that really disturbed her was Godric reading a book! She wanted to preserve this memory forever. The thought of preserving a memory intrigued her ingenious mind so she started mixing Latin words in her head and fiddling with her wand to invent the spell. She was almost at a break through when-!

"Aha! Yes of course, of course! How could I have been so stupid?" Gryfindoor shouted as he stood from his chair.

"Do you really want me to answer that question Godric?" Salazar deadpanned.

" Oh you're so funny Sally! But that doesn't matter because I think I finally found it!"

"My name is not Sally!"

"Yes it is Sally; well to me it is anyway. Salazar is a little bit of a mouthful and Sally is so much nicer than Salazar anyway, furthermore-"

"What has you so excited Godric?" Rowena interrupted in a tight voice, clutching her blue robes to stop herself from hexing him.

"My sword! I think I know where Salazar hid my sword!" He said happily.

"What? I never-"

"Don't lie to me Sally."

"My name is not-!"

"You hid my sword after I hid your locket." Gryfindoor explained.

"I wouldn't-! Wait, you hid my locket?" Salazar hissed.

"Don't change the subject! This is about my sword"

"But you've hid my locket!"

"BOYS!" Rowena and Helga shouted. Gryfindoor and Slytherine both looked at the furious faces of the witches and sat back down.

"Now Godric, Where do you think the sword is?" Helga said kindly in her strong welsh accent.

"Well I've heard there is a dragon hiding in the caves near Hogwarts. So where is the perfect place for Sally to hide my sword? With a big snake that he can talk to, to keep me from getting it!" Godric shouted gleefully.

"Godric, a dragon isn't a-" Rowena started to warn.

"No, no Ravenclaw. Godric is right. Come on oh mighty brave one let's go get your sword from the giant fire breathing dragon" Salazar sighed.

"Salazar..." Rowena warned.

"Now, now Rowena. We can listen to your pathetic wise words after Godric gets his sword back" Salazar said stroking his snake. The snake hissed at Ravenclaw warning the witch what she could do to her if she ruined her masters plans.

"Ah thank you Salazar, I'm happy to see your bigoted mind has taken the adult option. I was worried you were still angry at me for our little argument last night." Godric said happily. Saying his words before thinking what harm they would cause.

"Indeed." Salazar hissed with fake calmness through his teeth.

Gryfindoor nodded thoughtfully with a smile on his face. "Yes, I was quiet sure you would be still angry with me and still believed in that muggle born nonsense. What did you call them Sally? Mudbloods? I thought it was appalling and childish in my opinion."

Salazar hummed thoughtfully.

"Well come along then. I'll show you where I hid your sword. Me and the dragon go way back you see, he was honored to be part of this prank of mine."

Helga finally caught on to Salazar's plan. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her jaw dropped.

"He wouldn't... Would he?" Helga whispered to Rowena. Rowena looked from Godric's proud smile to Salazar's sadistic smirk.

"Yes, yes he would." Rowena answered a little shocked.

"Then we have to stop it...!" Helga whispered afraid.

Rowena was about to reply when Godric cut across her...again.

"What are you ladies gossiping about? Are you coming with us?" Helga stood up to warn him but Rowena stood with her and answered.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world! Dragons are absolutely fascinating, we would be honored to see one so close!" Rowena said with fake enthusiasm.

Godric chuckled and began his walk to the caves with Salazar walking beside him telling Godric amazing stories of the fierce dragon. "No man other than me has had enough courage to meet the dragon Godric. Are you sure you want to do this?" He provoked.

"Not enough courage? What exactly are you saying Sally? Of course I'm brave enough!" Godric huffed walking faster. He didn't notice Salazar's satisfied smirk as he hurried towards the direction the caves were.

Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Huffelpuff trailed behind the two men as they talked to each other. "Rowena! I never thought you would do such a thing! There could be a serious accident and you're happy about this?" Helga asked astonished.

"Helga, they're best friends. Salazar will only want to scare Godric; he wouldn't put him in danger." Rowena reasoned. "Quite frankly I hope it scares his socks off"

Huffelpuff kept her mouth closed and trusted her best friend as they approached the caves.

Inside the caves came a ferocious noise. All founders except for Godric turned pale and discreetly shuffled backwards, leaving the smiling Gryfindoor in the front.

"You've really gone all out haven't you Sally!" Godric whispered excitedly.

"Yes, all for you my friend." Salazar gulped trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"Come on come on! Let's go!" Godric shouted impatiently"

"Shhhhh!" The other three founders hushed. Their faces paler than they already were.

Rowena was going through the spells she knew in her head.

Helga was cursing Rowena in her head for not warning Godric.

And Salazar was stumbling backwards trying to run away, he would have succeeded if Godric didn't pull him into the cave.

"Come along Sally, tell your friend to give me my sword back."

Slytherine was tempted to confess that he only talked to snakes, not fire breathing, 50ft dragons! He opened his mouth to tell the truth...but when he was facing the dragon he wasn't concerned at all, the fierce noise that had almost frightened him to death... was a snoring dragon.

Salazar relaxed with relief, trying not to make too much noise. Godric had other ideas. "Excuse me Mr. Dragon?" Godric shouted. Salazar shook his head in anger and disbelief. The stupid man was going to get them killed!

"Leave the dragon alone Godric. Let him sleep." Salazar whispered.

"I want my sword back Sally! You've taken it and you're going to get it back!" Godric shouted annoyed.

"Shhhhh!" Salazar looked up at the dragon to see if there were any signs of it waking up. "We don't even know what species of dragon it is Godric. It could kill us!" Salazar whispered.

"You said you knew the dragon Sally." Godric said confused. Salazar licked his dry lips. He may

Have wanted to get back at Godric but he wasn't stupid like him, he didn't want to die for something ridiculous, he didn't want to die for courage like Godric.

Sarpa, his snake was resting on his shoulders and began to voice her opinion. "masssster wantsssss to live. Sssssarpa wants masssster to live. Sssssarpa wants masssster to leave the monssssstetsss cave." Salazar stoked his concerned pet softly.

"The sword isn't here Godric, I lied about knowing the dragon. I didn't take your sword." Salazar confessed.

Godric looked at Salazar astonished before breaking out into a huge grim and began to laugh.

"You almost had me Sally. I almost believed you for a minute. "I can't talk to dragons."" Godric mocked. He looked at Salazar's pale face and shrugged. He was so close to getting his sword back and he wasn't going to stop now. Salazar couldn't fool him with his acting. "If you're scared, go back to the castle. I'll just get my sword and I'll be back." Salazar shook his head in annoyance. He quickly hurried outside as quietly as he could.

"Rowena, Helga! Please just talk him out of this madness!"

"Oh no you don't! You started this mess Salazar, you have to fix it!" Rowena said shaking her finger at him.

"Oh come on Rowena. Let's just see if we can help." Helga grabbed Rowena's hand and dragged her into the cave after Salazar.

"Godric, I've told you the truth. Just please come with us to the castle before you get us all killed!"

"Aha! You've admitted the sword is here!" Godric exclaimed pointing an accusing finger to 'Sally'.

"Shhhhh! I have admitted nothing of the sort Goric. You want to know why? BECAUSE IT'S NOT BLOODY HERE!" Everyone froze as the snoring stopped. All founders held their breath as they looked at the dragon, the ferocious snoring picked up again and they exhaled in relief.

"Sally I know your plan, you say the sword is here, but then you try to fool me thinking it's not here making me actually believe it's not here but only for a little while because then I realized the sword actually is here making me rethink your first statement, but oh no, I'm not falling for that!"

Everyone paused to try and understand his little speech, not noticing Godric as he inched closer to the dragon. He searched for his sword around it.

"The silly thing must be lying on it." He mused to himself. He nudged the dragon and chuckled slightly as it squirmed. "Awww the big bad dragon is ticklish." He wiggled his fingers mockingly and inched a little closer to begin to lightly tickle the dragon.

He chuckled a little louder as it squirmed away from his hands. This time he didn't hold back, he took out his wand and muttered "rictumsempra" along with the charm, he again started to lightly tickle the dragon liking the weird feeling of the scales.

He laughed again as the dragon began to wiggle. He tickled harder, his own laughs drowning out the snores of the dragon...well he thought his own laughs drowned out the snores...

"GODRIC!" Rowena, Helga and Salazar shouted. Godrics laughs died down as he saw the looks of his friends, but they weren't looking at him. He wondered what was so-

A horrible snarl came from behind him. Godric Gryfindoor started to turn around painfully slowly, praying that his hunch was wrong.

But fate was being cruel that day it seemed...The scaled beast was baring its pointy teeth, the venom dripping from the points. Its golden eyes were narrowed slits as it seemed to sneer at the wizards.

"Sally, Rowena, Helga...what do I do?" Godric said not taking his eyes off the dragon. He gripped his wand in his hands tightly as he waited for instructions.

"I told you Godric, I can't talk to dragons! I only talk to snakes! I have no idea!" Salazar hissed.

"If you would have left the poor dragon alone this wouldn't have happened!" Helga whispered afraid.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! The dragon is an English Fire Armor! If you would have left this thing alone at least we would have had a better chance of getting out of here alive! Rowena said oh so kindly.

Godric squared his shoulders and looked the dragon in the eye, if they weren't going to help him, he would do it all on his own. He wasn't a famous duller for nothing! Godric pointed his wand at the dragons face.

Salazar stepped forward to help his best friend.

"No! Don't do it!" Rowena bellowed.

"STUPIFY!" Godric and Salazar shouted, red sparks coming from their wands.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 hour later<span>**

"Didn't I tell you? I told you not to cast that spell and now look at you both!" Rowena gestured towards the two wizards. "The name 'English Fire Armor' didn't give you a clue?

Salazar and Godric looked at each other. Red welts and blisters were all over their bodies. Godric had his leg all plastered up from a horrible burn.

Salazar had a bandage covering the top of his head, his hair burned off but leaving his beard fire free. Sarpa seemed to be hissing curse words at her master as Helga finished bandaging the large snake's tail.

"There I think that's everyone about done. All the burns should heal up in about 6 months, seen as though you did just attack a magical creature whose scales reflects all the spells you inflict, you're lucky they would heal up at all. But Salazar when the Magical fire burnt off all your hair, it seemed to have blocked the roots on your head; your hair won't grow back." Helga said softly. Everyone looked at Salazar taking in his new bald look. Without his hair, his ears seemed to stick out, and with the beard it made him look like an ancient monkey...although they would never tell him that.

"Most your burns shouldn't scar because of my potions, but Godric, those teeth marks on your arse definitely will." Helga said with a sort of triumph.

Salazar put up his hands to lightly touch his head. His face was full of shock as he kept muttering to himself something that the others couldn't understand. But Sarpa understood perfectly, and looked at her master with a look that said 'I told you so' and hissed something that sounded like a laugh.

Godric sat down next to his best friend and looked him over as Salazar did the same.

"Hey look Sally! We have the same mark in the exact same place!" Godric said trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh yes Godric your right, I remember how I got that one." Salazar said angrily. "I tried to pull you out the way, the exact same time you tried to pull me away, leaving us in the direct path of the fire!" Godric winced at the memory.

"I tried to help you didn't I? It's the thought that counts. He mumbled.

Salazar sighed. "Well then, even though you are a stupid idiot. Thank you for trying to help, even though it didn't work."

Godric smiled. "Thanks Salazar. And thank you for trying to save me. You got the worst of it when you pushed me backwards; maybe you have more courage than I."

Salazar shook his head. "No I don't, if I had I would be as stupid as you."

The four founders laughed together for a while then became silent again. Godrics brows furrowed for a moment before turning into a fully-fledged frown.

"Oi that wasn't nice!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later exactly<strong>

The Founders sat down on the table in the great hall and looked at the crest in front of them. "Well it incorporates us all doesn't it." Helga whispered astonished. Rowena nodded, "It certainly does Helga." They looked to the men on either side of the table, both were facing away from each other and were silent giving the occasional glare to one another. Helga bit her lip. "What do you two think? Do you think it's good enough?"

Both men stopped glaring and looked properly at the crest. Their eyes softened a bit and they nodded.

"It truly is superb, well done Rowena." Godric praised.

"It was just a simple charm to join our individual crests together. In fact it was Helga's idea." Rowena explained and sent a smile to her friend.

"Well then you both did an amazing job." Salazar said quietly, not really looking at anything. Rowena sneered at the man and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the gentle hand of Helga. Helga nodded over to Godric where he sat looking at Salazar with a sad expression. Rowena closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Every coat of arms needs a motto, something original." The thoughtful silence was broken by a laugh from Godric. A REAL laugh, something he hadn't done for months. Not a fake laugh that the women had become to get used to. Helga smiled at him. "What is it Godric that has you laughing?"

"I just thought of an idea. It's the anniversary of the time we were burnt and 'Never tickle a sleeping Dragon' popped into my mind." He began to laugh again and Helga smiled at the sound of it.

"Godric that is completely ridicu- OW!" Rowena squeaked. She looked at Helga angrily but then turned where her friend was pointing.

At the other side of the table Salazar began to chuckle with his ex-friend. The men smiled at each other as they remembered, Salazar rubbed his bald head with his scarred hand giving Godric a playful meaningful look, making them both laugh louder.

Helga Huffelpuff grinned and snatched the quill out of Rowena's hand. "Don't you dare Helga! It's a stupid idea." she warned.

"But it's meaningful and joins us all together, like the crest and how we built Hogwarts. Helga said softly, "I miss being like that." Rowena clicked her tongue. "Fine, but write it in Latin. Hopefully we'll be long gone before they try and dig into the meaning of it." Rowena smiled slightly and squeezed her friends' hand. Helga squeezed back and wrote the words down in Latin. Then Rowena magically bonded the crest in front of them like a contract. "That settles it." Rowena announced chuckling softly. "We have our School motto." Helga joined her chuckles with the others, soaking in the sound of all their laughter together for the first time in almost a year.

Godric sat in his tower in Hogwarts, as he watched what used to be his best friend, walk out of the gates of Hogwarts for what would be the last time. Salazar hadn't changed his mind on muggles and muggle borns, he still hated them with a passion maybe even more so and Godric knew he always would. He had almost exposed his magic in a muggle town when picking up supplies with Godric. They were lucky they weren't caught...probably due to their memory charms.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Sally!"

"My name is not Sally!"

"Sally we need more herbs for my potion!"

"No Godric, not 'we', you need ingredients."

"I just need a few, oh come on please. The muggle village will do."

"Why can't they make a magical village filled with wizards! "Salazar fumed.

"Don't be stupid Sally, it would never work! Think of the attraction it would bring! Now come on we're going to the muggle village."

"I will not go to that filthy muggle village!"

"Salazar!" Godrics voice became serious as he looked at his friend.

"Don't take that tone with me Godric." Salazar's voice was firm and unyielding.

"You can't keep doing this Salazar. Muggle borns will always come to Hogwarts as long as I'm here, and Helga and Rowena. You need to accept muggles Salazar. The quicker you do, life at Hogwarts will be easier. I swear your face will freeze in that scowl if you keep making that face at every student that doesn't have a magical family!" Godric fumed. "You're coming with me Sally. Get your cloak."

They argued all the way to the village Salazar was moaning while Godric was practically dragging Salazar.

"Ah here we are Sally." The two wizards looked around, Godric in interest and Salazar in complete disgust. The village wasn't anything spectacular. It was made up of a few houses and stalls lined up like a little market, muggles dotted around the stalls getting their supplies, some chatting away to the traders while a few were trying to sell their goods for money.

"I'll get my supplies Sally but I want you to try and accept the muggles. Here, go and buy some of the rosemary for me." Godric pointed out the stall for Salazar, the stall belonging to a HUGE man whose face seemed to be stuck in a frown. Salazar looked at Godric in disbelief, then looked at his skinny small body compared to the giant of a man.

"He looks half giant Godric!"

"Hmm he does a bit doesn't he. Do you think one of his parents had a fancy with a giant." Godric chuckled and lightly punched Salazar. "Don't be ridiculous Sally, giants and humans having a child? It would be fascinating but I don't think it's ever going to happen."

Salazar scrunched up his nose. "Half breeds are nothing to joke about Godric, dangerous creatures the lot of them."

Goric rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself "centaurs is next on the list then." He nudged Salazar to the stall "Just go Sally; I'll meet you to that stall over there." He pointed over his shoulder to another stall. "Good luck." He then began to walk away to get his other ingredients.

Now Salazar didn't know how exactly how it came about, but one minute he's watching Godric walk over to the stall and the next he's being held by the scruff of his robes in front of the half giants face breathing in his stench.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're a revolting person who should just take the money and give me the rosemary."

"Money? What money? You've given me fake coins, you thief."

"Fake coins? Fake coins! I've just offered you four galleons you worthless muggle!"

"You should be in the mental house, you should! First offering me nuts, then sickles and now galleons! Where did your mother bring you up, a brothel?" Salazar took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the man's neck.

"My family is and always will be more superior to you, you stupid muggle!"

"You're a freak! Get that stick away from me!"

Salazar looked down his nose to the man. "Your pathetic, I'm probably going to do you good here. Avad-"

"SALAZAR!" Godric pushed through the people who had stopped to watch the event happen and pulled Salazar harshly away from the man. "YOUR WORTHLESS THE LOT OF YOU! A DISGRACE TO THE MAGICAL WORLD!"

* * *

><p>Godric tried to tell Sally that not all muggles were as horrible as that man, but he didn't want to hear it. Salazar Slytherine and Godric Gryfindoor grew further apart from each other until only Hogwarts was the only tie they had left. 'Maybe it was all too much for him'. Godric thought. As the years went on, more muggle borns brought magic into Hogwarts, bringing up more fights between the two friends Gryfindoor and Slytherine. Every fight became worse until Slytherine decided to leave, leaving Hogwarts full of fear for the muggle borns.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Did you even think what it's like for the muggle borns in this era? Magic is feared beyond anything else Salazar, after they get their letter they are disowned. The only home they have left is Hogwarts, you can't take that away from them, nor can you take their magic away! It's in their blood Salazar, just as it is in yours!" Godric shouted.

"They don't deserve magic! And if you don't understand, then I'll leave, Godric."

"Don't be ridiculous Salazar! "

"No Godric, listen to me! I may leave Hogwarts, but I will leave something to remind Hogwarts who really deserves to be in this school! A monster will be left in a chamber of Hogwarts and only my heir will be able to open it and control it! They will follow my views Gryfindoor, and you won't even be able to stop them." Salazar sneered. Godric inwardly flinched at the use of his last name coming from his longest friend. He straightened his back and looked down at Salazar.

"If that's your final decision Slytherine, then I think it's best you leave because muggle borns will always be welcome here, Slytherine and they always will be."

* * *

><p>Godric sighed sadly and watched as his oldest friend aparated off the Hogwarts grounds. He knew Sally was't joking about the secret chamber, in fact he could feel the dark magic residing in the castle as could Rowena and Helga but none could find where it was coming from.<p>

He turned round to look at the school crest on his door. All four founders joined together in one simple yet beautiful crest.

Salazar Slytherine looked at his own Hogwarts crest and smiled bitterly, a smile to match the mood. A bittersweet feeling came over him as he looked at the crest. He then looked at his scarred hand, the hand where Gryfindoor 'where the brave dwell at heart' shared the same scar.

Gordric to look at his hand and instead smiled joyfully. Yes, he knew Sally wasn't coming back and yes, he knew they would probably never be friends again because of their different views but Godric pretend just for a little while that everything was going to be okay. He still had the memories of their stupid banter and pointless, humorous arguing. He still remembered the day they faced the dragon and how Salazar tried to save him and instead probably got the worst injuries out of the two. (They had the scars to prove it.) Was it their happiest memory together?

'Yes.' They both decided. It was the best memory they had together and in a weird way they were thankful they had the scars. It was like a reminder of the friendship they used to share. The bittersweet friendship they would always wish to have back. And probably the wisest saying they ever invented would always linger in their minds. 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandu'

They both smiled. Even hundreds of miles apart they would still laugh at the saying. The saying they passed on to every generation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Never tickle a Sleeping Dragon.


End file.
